venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gertrude Acachalla
Gertrude Acachalla née Thatchery '(born Margaret Johnson née Thatchery of Gingeria) is one of the main characters in Papa Acachalla Roleplay. She is played by Bethany Frye and is known for her Green sweater and trusty crowbar. She is Papa Acachalla's only known wife (as Medusa was married to another man and Sally Betty Jessica may be a relative) and the stepmother of Billy, Sally, Sue, and Spencer. She is the most calm and level-headed member of the Acachalla family, though she will often join Billy and Sally when they decide to do something insane, such as keep a creepy dragon as a pet or transform themselves into Velociraptors. Her weapon of choice is a crowbar. Many of her accomplishments include winning The Annual Acachalla Family Tricentennial Yacht/Boat Race, robbing a bank with her family, and being a world-class Olympic Crowbar Hurdler. She is also the last of the Gingerians after the planet Gingeria was destroyed by a Black Hole Device that was accidentally created by her late husband Mr. Johnson. Her crowbar was once stolen by Bonnie at the supermarket and after that she claimed she would never ever step foot in a shopping market. The crowbar was reclaimed by unknown means. Papa Acachalla has theorised Gertrude's identity as a inter-dimensional law keeper, with the ability to negotiate, tame, and successfully defeat powerful paranormal entities. This was suggested because Gertrude's crowbar was studied as a perfect weapon against ghosts, due to it being comprised of rust, and powers to send people into other dementions. Gertrude insists the claims are false and becomes irritated when someone brings it up, despite receiving a great deal of respect from her peers. In truth, Gertrude revealed herself to have been a bounty hunter, who took on the deadliest of creatures including zombies. Biography ''See [[Margaret Johnson|'Margaret Johnson]] for further details.'' Early Life Gertrude was born very small and lived with her family in a house in the sky. A door-to-door scientist shrunk her entire family to her own size; she eventually grew bigger. Gertrude and Sister Gertrude both became too small and the sister was eaten by a rat. Gertrude killed the salesman, but not before vowing his family to take revenge. Gertrude and the others regained normal size during an inter-dimensional bath. Stepping Out Before she settled down to raise a family, Gertrude took a lot of different jobs, most of which she was fired from. These include: * Bank Teller * Shopkeeper * Hospital Administrator * Supermarket attendant/cashier * Professional Wrestler * Zombie Slayer * Superhero (possibly The Crowbar) She had spent most of her time being a professional bounty hunter, which is what she was (posing as a bank teller) when she met her future husband Papa Acachalla. Gertrude's father Gertion, a former policeman (ironic as the family ran the Gertion Mafia), ran a shop that had been converted from a police station. Gertrude took it over when he died. It was in this shop that she first met Spencer who came in to buy World of Warcraft: Console Edition. After several unsuccessful attempts to sell him some consoles, she led him into the firing range in the basement and shot him. Eventually the store was bought up by Richie Rich, who turned into a school for video games. An 11-year-old girl who sounded like Maddie Friend wandered in by mistake and became trapped there. Gertrude once won an Olympic Boxing Competition by hitting her opponent with a crowbar. Sam's male cousin Suzie went to Gertrude's store. She had a complaint about her Wii-U that she bought last week that began to dispense baloney that killed his brother. Bonecrusher, professional WWE wrestler, went in looking for a wrestling game. Jackson is 87 and wants to buy a game console from Gertrude's prison/shop. Gertrude pointed out that he was actually 25, Jackson realised that, as he hadn't had a mid-life crisis yet, he didn't need a video game system, and left. Adoption, Marriage and Adopting Papa Acachalla met Gertrude during a bank robbery with Jose and Maxwell. Gertrude was the bank teller that they stuck up (though she claims at the time she was a bounty hunter). According to Papa, she fell for him instantly, however this may have been an exaggeration. At the time Acachalla looked like Jim Steinman and stole all his clothes from his friend, who was also a time traveller, which is why he was wearing Levi Jeans. However, according to Gertrude, she met him at his 7-11 during a zombie apocalypse when he was dressed like a superhero. She fell for him instantly. Gertrude was originally adopted by Papa Acachalla as a daughter, however somehow they eventually became married to each other. Since then, Gertrude brought in every stray that crossed their threshold, such as Sally, Billy, Spencer, Sue, and even a Spaghetti Monster from the 13th Dimension and WWE wrestler John Cena, who actually was Sally in a disguise. She and Billy posed as superheroes and fought off a zombie outbreak in Russia. Queen Gertrude Somewhere along the line Gertrude became the queen of the 5th dimension. This was discovered by Johnny Ghost and Spooker when trying to find the cure for Spooker being turned into a puppymonkeybaby. Personality Out of all in the Acachalla family, Gertrude is the least bombastic and most reasonable, though this makes her easy to manipulate and hard to surprise. When she dies or becomes wild it is usually through the exploits of her children. However, Gertrude is capable of maniacal acts, like when she imprisoned P.I.E investigators into a virtual world simply to entertain her children. During the times of the old west, a younger Gertrude was far more ambitious, prideful and ill tempered, believing herself to be the greatest crowbar wielder in the west. It was only when she lost to Chet Jenkins, that Gertrude became humble. Gertrude seems to have an obsession with adopting children. More recently she seems to be becoming more and more neurotic; she has no qualms with killing random people. Relationships Billy Acachalla/Smigglebug Gertrude takes care of Billy, and he calls her Mama Gertrude. In later videos she accepted both Billy and Sally and is currently taking care of them in the role of a mother. Once she claimed that Billy would grow up to be like his father (here we don't know that she meant Papa Acachalla or Smigglebug, but most likely she meant Papa as she is his wife). Billy tends to constantly pester Gertrude, but Gertrude can put up with it. Sally Acachalla Gertrude is Sally's step "mommy," though she acts more like Sally's mother than Billy's. The only episodes with Sally and Gertrude seeing each other before "4-sibling videos" were the Thanksgiving episode when Gertrude promised Sally waffles for Thanksgiving dinner, and the prison horror map where Gertrude helps protect Billy and Sally from the evil that haunts the prison. Gertrude mentions Sally in few episodes with Billy, and Sally mentioned her in episodes (mostly in the ones with Billy). In later episodes(where all 4 siblings play) they are together most of the time. Sally commonly asks for things that she wants, and Gertrude is slightly afraid to say no. Gertrude accidentally adopted Sally a second time, Thinking that Sally was John Cena. Papa Acachalla Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife, as revealed in the dumbbell weapon mod. In older episodes she was his friend, sister, or (adopted) daughter. Gertrude takes care of her "children". They create a happy yet strange family. In the 4-player hide and seek mod, it was revealed that Gertrude first met Papa Acachalla when she worked at a 7-11 that was frequently visited by Papa Acachalla, and with every visit she would compliment him by saying that he was cute, which eventually led to the two of them falling in love and getting married. Gertrude seems to do most of the work around the house, but she often encourages Papa Acachalla to help and take his share of the work, though it never works. Papa himself admits having no idea how they got married, as originally he had adopted her as a daughter. Gertion Gertion is said to be Gertrude's great-great grandfather. There is a painting of him in the Acachalla Manor with his gang and the Gertions wielding everything except for a crowbar, even though Gertrude says that it was passed down from him. This is from the Bubble Gun mod, when Officer Maloney was there. Maddie friend Maddie Friend is Gertrude's twin sister. She is also a stalker who follows the Acachalla family, but focuses solely on getting Billy to sign her shirt, even though Papa Acachalla scared her. Maddie's personality resembles Gertrude's when she was younger. This was shown in the Human Rocket Launcher Mod. Maddie Friend seems to try to ignore Gertrude, saying that she is mean. They are never together at the same time, so both of them appear to avoid the other. Even though Maddie hates Gertrude, she still continues to stalk Billy and the rest of the Acachallas. Maloney Officer Maloney and Gertrude have an exceptionally long history together. First meeting back when Maloney used a bubble gun, he investigated Gertrude's family mansion for illegal behavior. Upon finding enough evidence to arrest Gertrude, the once gracious host engaged Maloney and killed him with his own weapon. Now a days, Gertrude is usually the one to try and talk Maloney down whenever he investigates the Acachalla's. TomTom TomTom, also known by the name of Professor Schwarzenegger, was Gertrude's bum of a brother in the shrink ray mod, is bald man probably in his forties. TomTom is possibly the father of Spencer, an annoying nerd commonly seen with the roleplay cast and almost anyone else from Gertrude to Edward, the SCUBA diver that took him for his research. TomTom may have been killed by the storms created by Cierra and Bethany at the family reunion in the episode Tornado Storm Mod. Sue Acachalla Gertrude adopted Sue out of a sort of pity for how suckish he was. However, she accidentally adopted him as a daughter. Sadly, Papa Acachalla objected to his entire adoption. Sue was adopted in the Acachalla Zoo video, and Gertrude seems to be more caring towards Sue than to Billy. Gertrude is very patient towards him, and treats him the same as the rest of her step-children. Freddie Being the family pet, Freddie is accepted into the family by Gertrude, although she dislikes it when Freddie attempts to eat her. Freddie's brother Freddio is first seen in the Gmod NPC Raptor mod and had many clones of himself in the video. Spencer Out of all the Acachalla members, Gertrude tends to be the kindest to Spencer. Though certainly fine with his imprisonment in the basement, Gertrude is more than willing to cooperate and meet Spencer's demands. Gertrude is also usually the first person to negotiate with spencer. It is likely his adoption is all part of Gertrude's compulsion to adopt any random character. Samantha Samantha was a family member whom Gertrude believed to have died on a family reunion that coincided with a particularly nasty storm. Gertrude was particularly affected badly by Sam's apparent death and refused to talk about it for a very long time. Gertie Gertie was Gertrude's cousin. He was also killed in the storm. Citizens of the 5th Dimension Gertrude is the queen of the 5th Dimension and the citizens basically worship her. They don't let anyone see her without a special pass. Mr. Johnson Mr.Johnson was Gertrude's first husband from when she was Margaret Johnson. He died when Gingeria was destroyed by a Black Hole Device he accidentally created. He saved Margeret/Gertrude by sending her to Earth. Annie Thatchery Annie was Gertrude's sister from when she was Margeret Johnson. She presumably died when Gingeria was destroyed. Gavin Toast Gertrude once teamed up with Gavin to steal Papa Acachalla's money and gold. Alternate Versions :See also: Gertrude (Phaser Mod) * Margaret Johnson * Gertrude (Phaser Mod) * Gertruck the Unicorn * The Crowbar * "Getrude Acamachalla" (FUNNY YOSHI Mod) Trivia * She might have worked at Best Buy. * She is married to Papa Acachalla. He revealed that in the Dumbbell episode when he confessed his love to her when haunted Billy killed her. * Another way they may have met was during Papa Acachalla's second bank robbery accompanied by Jose Jose Jose Jose and Maxwell Acachalla. He said that she was the bank teller and fell for him because of his long flowing hair. *Her name is Gertrude Acachalla now that she has married Papa Acachalla. It is unknown what her last name before the marriage is, although it is presumed to be Thatchery as her sister's surname was Thatchery. * According to Gramama Acachalla, Gertrude looks exactly like Papa Acachalla without heavy appliance of make up, giving Gertrude a similarity with Susie Gumball, her extra-dimensional counterpart. *The most used weapon by her is crowbar. *She's a terrible cook and can only cook waffles. *There seems to be a running gag where either Gertrude's face or entire body is transformed in a disturbing fashion. *Gertrude was born tiny, then an unknown scientist came to her door with a machine that could shrink and grow things. *Another back story was featured in the Snowmobile mod, when the planet was going to be destroyed by a black hole, and she was sent to earth by a rocket-chair. The two back stories may both be true, and Gertrude may have been tiny because she was an alien. *She created the game tag. *It seems like she cares for the kids more than Papa does, as she cooks their meals, tries to make them happy, and protects them from harm. *Papa Acachalla sometimes considers her as a maid, as she cleans the house and does the shopping. *She has her own private island. * Due to her horrible driving skills, she apparently allows her crowbar to drive for her (This means that her crowbar may be a living thing, therefore it may be a pet.) * When Gertrude was younger, she was very flirty and often suggested the possibility of a relationship with men she met. She stopped after becoming engaged to Papa Acachalla. * In the BIRD WINGS mod video, she briefly bought a new black coat but Papa Acachalla didn't notice. She has been known to buy different-coloured coats in order to attract Acachalla's attention and invariably gets rid of them when they fail (she briefly wore a dark blue coat for a number of videos). * Gertrude won the 300 year tricentennial boat race of the a Papa Acachalla, and she won 1 bajillion Papa Acachalla dollars. * She has 200 subscribers on YouTube. * She has a blog and is obsessed with social media; she denies that this is a mid-life crisis. * She, along with the rest of the Acachallas, is a Timelord. * In the Dragon Npc mod it is shown that she has prized potted plants, and if they are destroyed she goes into an uncontrolled rage. * She Won The Annual Acachalla Family Tricentennial Yacht/Boat Race. * She Is A World-Class Olympic Crowbar Hurdler And The Best Crowbar Fighter Of The Wild West. * Apparently without makeup she looks like Papa Acachalla. * Gertrude recently took the kids on a trip out in Acachalla's helicopter, but Sally mistook an alligator for Freddie and crashed the helicopter. *Gertrude can phase through doors at will, she claims she can do this because "I'm Gertrude", in a similar matter her husband does. *English is Gertrude's 3rd language; the first and second were gibberish and gibberish no. 2 respectively. *She has legally adopted John Cena. Although it turned out to be Sally with an enchanted card. *She now has a driver's licence, which is a scary thought considering how good she isn't at driving. *She was though to be running in The VenturianTale 2016 Presidential Election, but it was later revealed that it was her neighbor Tootsie disguised as her. Cat [[Category:Charact [[Category:Gmod B [videos [[Category:Timelord Category:Fema [[Category:Acachalla Family Categ [[Category: [[Category:The Gertion Mafia Category:Gmo [[Category:Acachalla Gang Category:BethanyFrye's Charact [[Category:Gmod Characters Category:Characters who appear as more t [[Category:Gertrude Category:A [[Category:Protagonist Category:Characters who appear as more th [[Category:Characters who appear as more than one person [[Category:Alien Category:Acachal [[Category:Doctor Rangers [[Category:Alive Category:Ginger Category:Main characters Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Character Category:Gingeria Category:Gmod Characters Category:Crazy Category:Female Category:P.I.E Category:Five Nights at Freddy's